A True Friend
by Animaman
Summary: Ash risks his life for a stranger and is now fighting for his life. All his friends start thinking about all the things they been through.
1. Trainer down

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

Takes place after Ash gets the knowledge symbol at Battle Factory, and right now I am just guessing what is going on around that time. Please don't try and correct me.

Things were all quiet at Cerulean General until a pair of doors flew open. A gurney came rushing in with doctors and nurses on both sides. On the gurney was a boy, about 14 years old, with black hair, unconscious. There was bandages all over his body.

The doctors made a turn towards the emergency room.

On the other side of the doors are 4 people.

An 18 year old man name Brock, holding four pokeballs and has Pikachu on his shoulder, both with a deep look of concern.

15 year old Misty and 13 year old May were both trying to keep each other up, even though they were both sobbing out bathtubs full of tears.

And finally, 8 year old Max was trying to stay strong.

All of them were saying the same thing.

"Stay strong, Ash."

Read and Review. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry its so short.


	2. Making the call

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

Brock, May, Misty, and Max were finally in their chairs, figuring out what to do next. Max was holding Pikachu, while it was crying its eyes out. Brock was holding Ash's four pokeballs, containing Swellow, Corphish, Phanpy, and Grovyle, wondering if he should hang on to them or send them to Professor Oak's lab.

Brock decided to make two of the most difficult phone calls in his life. "I am going to call Professor Oak and Ash's mother, and let them know what is happening." He stated, trying to stay as calm as possible, but everybody knows that this eating him up inside.

Misty stood up and said, "I'll make the call to Mrs. Ketchum, you call the Professor."

Brock wanted to protest, but he knew he can't handle making two calls on his own. "Thanks, Misty." Brock asked the duty nurse where the payphones were at, and left to make the calls.

Max and May were still in shock until a mother, her son, and a Pichu came up to them.

The mother, Nancy, asked "How is the young man doing?" she asked with full concern. Her son, Bobby, and his Pichu both have a couple of scrapes and bruises, but still okay. Both were pretty sad because of what happened until they both saw Pikachu sitting in Max's lap. "Is that your pikachu?"

Max just looked at him and said "No, it belongs to our friend."

Brock and Misty have just returned from making their calls when they saw who it was that just showed up. "How are you all doing?" Misty asked.

"We're doing find. We just came to see how your friend is doing." Nancy said, "How are you doing?"

Brock was the one to answer. "We are hanging in there, but we will be a lot better when we find out how are friend is doing." He said, trying to sound hopeful. Then it dawn on him, nobody introduced themselves yet. "Sorry if we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I am Brock, the person next to me is Misty," she waved, "and the two on the chairs there are May and her little brother Max," they both gave a slight wave, "and the Pikachu on his lap belongs to our friend, Ash Ketchum." Pikachu didn't respond when it got introduced, instead, it looked dead to the world.

"Nice to meet you," Nancy said, returning the favor, "I am Nancy, this my son, Bobby, and this is his pokemon Pichu." Both Bobby and Pichu bowed their heads.

"Hey Brock, Misty, how did the calls go?" May asked.

"It wasn't easy, but we got it done." Misty said

"Both Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum are on their way. Professor Oak said to hang on to Ash's pokeballs right now, and he is going to try and see if he can bring the rest of Ash's pokemon with him." Brock finished.

Sorry if this chapter is too short for you, but I am busy with other projects right now. So R&R and enjoy.


	3. Oak and Delia

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

It has been thirty minutes since Brock and Misty made their phone calls, everyone was silent, tears slowly coming out of their eyes. Max was the one who broke the silence, "Is Professor Oak really going to bring all of Ash's pokemon with him?"

Brock just simply nodded until he realized something. He stood up and said "I am going to try to get both Charizard and Squirtle here as soon as possible." Than walked back towards the phones.

No sooner than when Brock left, both Professor Oak and Delia.Ketchum showed up. Delia gave both May and Misty a big hug, while at the same time crying just as hard. Professor Oak had a couple of small bags with him, containing all of Ash's pokeballs.

Professor Oak asked "Where's Brock?"

Max answered, "He just left to make a couple of phone calls."

No sooner than when that was said, Brock came back. He was greeted by a hug from both Oak and Delia. "I was just able to have both Charizard and Squirtle sent to the local Pokemon Center. Would you two like to come with me?" Directing his question to both Professor Oak and Max.

Both gave a quick nod. "Do you have the pokemon that Ash had with him?" Was the Professor's question.

"Right here." Brock said while gently patting his coat pocket.

All three, plus Pikachu, went out the hospital door.

Misty, May, and Delia were now sitting down, comforting each other the best they can. All three have decided to wait until everybody got back before they told the story.

The Doctor came in, asking if Ash's mother was around. She acknowledged before the doctor decided to give them the news.

Sorry for being so short, but this story is going be taking a lot out of me since this the most dramatic thing that I ever thought of, even for me. I will make the next two chapters a couple pages longer to make it up. Read & Review.


	4. Risking his life for another

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

Brock, Max, Professor Oak and Pikachu have just returned with two more pokeballs (Sorry for not stating this in the last chapter, but yes the other pokeballs were left behind) when they saw that everyone else had a slightly more depressed look on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

Mrs. Ketchum answered, "The doctor just informed us that it is going to take a little longer for them to finish operating on Ash. He told us that Ash is pretty badly beaten, but Ash is still fighting for his life."

The guys sat down after the news.

Professor Oak decided to say that one line, "Okay, tell us what happened kids." Clearly indicating that no is definitely not an answer.

The children gave a pretty sad sigh, knowing that now was the time to let the meowth out of the bag.

May was the one who started the story, "We just got out of the Battle Factory, with Ash admiring his first badge for the Battle Frontier . . ." May started to cry again.

Max continued for her, "We were heading towards the Pokemon Center when a small boy and his pokemon ran into the middle of intense traffic, but . . ." now he was crying.

Misty decided to take over, summoning whatever strength she has now, "A SUV was heading for them, the boy was holding onto his pokemon, not moving an inch due to pure fear, but at the last possible second, Ash charged in and threw them both towards us. They made it, but it was too late for Ash, the SUV hit him head on . . ." the strength within finally left her, causing her to collapse into tears.

Now Brock had to finish it for everybody, "By some of his dumb luck, at first he was sent flying into the air, but somehow landed on his feet. Any other person would have been knocked unconscious, but since this was Ash, we thought he was okay at first, but as he made back to us, we were all in shock when we got a closer look. He was beaten so badly that by the time he made it to the sidewalk, he collapsed onto the sidewalk. That was when we called for the ambulance." Brock was able to finish, trying to be strong for everybody, while giving Pikachu a shoulder to cry on.

Delia and Professor Oak felt sad about what happened, but both were proud of the fact that this one person would go all out to help another, despite the risk.

The doctor has just returned, with a grim look on his face. Everybody stood up, bracing themselves for the news to come. (I'll skip the medical mumbo-jumbo to Ash's condition) "His Condition is 50/50, but as long as none of you give up hope, he will get better soon."

"Is he allowed to visitors right now?" Professor Oak asked.

"Family only please." The doctor answered.

"Go ahead Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said before asking the doctor, "Can she take Pikachu with her? It would be really important for the both of them if Ash had Pikachu by his side."

The doctor was about to say no until he saw the grieving pokemon in Brock's arms, "Very well, but it has to come back with you ma'am."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Pikachu jumped onto Mrs. Ketchum's right shoulder.

Just as the door closed behind the three, everyone else was trying to make their next plan of attack.

"Have you called any of our friends yet, to let them know about Ash?" Misty asked.

Professor Oak shook his head, "I told Tracy to wait for me to call first before he calls Gary and the others. We can send him a list of people you met along the way."

Everyone agreed to this, plus to wait for Delia and Pikachu to come back before releasing all the pokemon from their pokeballs.

"Are you sure its okay to release them in the park?" May asked.

Professor Oak nodded, "Officer Jenny agreed to allow us to, and to post some guards around the area so that way nobody will try to capture them, or get hurt for trying."

"Let's make that call." Max said.

I'll end it here. Next chapter, you'll read about some of the characters' responses. Read and Review.


	5. A friend in need

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

_Same Time Scenario #1_

Delia and Pikachu were being lead to Ash's room by the doctor. As soon as the Doctor opened the door, both the mother and the pokemon gasped in shock. Ash has both of his arms in bandages, his head was wrapped, his left leg was hanging on a hook, and there were tubes coming out of him.

Delia was right by Ash's side, trying to hold his hand the best she can. Pikachu somehow managed to get next to Ash's head, and rubbed its cheek next to his.

The Doctor was used to this, but was surprised at how close a trainer and his pokemon can be.

Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, May, and Max have just finished up the list of people that they were going to give to Tracy. It included Gary Oak, Richie, Harrison, and a few others.

Professor Oak left to make the call.

Everyone else was just busy, talking about what went on during Misty's absence, during their adventure in the Hoenn region.

_End scenario_

_Half hour later_

Delia and Pikachu have just returned at the same time as Professor Oak finished his call.

Everybody else stood up as soon as they saw Delia enter the lobby, while she and Professor Oak started to tell them the news

_Meanwhile at Oak's Laboratory_

Tracey Sketchit was just given the most difficult task in his entire life: Telling all, or at least most, of their friends about Ash.

He's glad that he won't be doing it alone. Professor Oak told him to call some of his friends, Elm, Ivy, Birch, and Foster to help spread the word to all the Pokemon Centers, so that way all the Nurse Joys in those areas.

_Back at the hospital_

Everybody was sitting in their seats, wondering what to do now, until a tap on the floor got their attention. Rolling around was one of the pokeballs that Professor Oak had in his bag.

That was when they decided to let all the pokemon out. Professor told them to carry the bags out to the park, which was across from the hospital, while he called Officer Jenny to let her know what's going on.

A few minutes later, everybody was in the park waiting for the police officers to show up, but didn't expect Jenny herself to be among the four other officers. As soon as they were an arm's length away, they saluted, while Jenny said, "We are here to help a person who has been a big help to the law." Than they put arms down and went to their designated positions around the park.

A crowd was gathering to see what was going on. As soon as the officer closest to them told them what was going on, before being asked to keep a respectable distance, they became a little excited, especially the kids, to see what kind of pokemon this one trainer has. They became more excited, plus the awes from the female half, when they noticed Ash's Pikachu with them.

When Professor Oak and the others felt that it was safe, Brock took out the six pokeballs in his pocket, and threw them into the air, releasing Grovyle, Phanpy, Swellow, Corphish, Squirtle, and Charizard.

Gasps were heard when they saw a Charizard that seemed to be both pretty strong, yet tamed.

Everybody grabbed 12 of the 41 pokeballs, Professor Oak deciding it would be safer to send the rest back, considering how much trouble they be in for releasing all 30 of Ash's Tauros.

Everybody had tossed their two pokeballs, releasing the pokemon in them. Glalie and Torkoal from Professor Oak's, Bulbasaur and Bayleef from Delia's, Cyndaquil and Noctowl from Max's, Totodile and Kingler from Misty's, Heracross and Muk from May's, and Snorlax and Tauros from Brock's.

Brock, May and Misty decided to release their pokemon as well.

Brock released his Marshtomp and Forretress.

May released her Combusken, Munchlax, and Squirtle.

Misty released her Azurill, Corsola, Psyduck, Politoed, Staryu, and Goldeen.

The crowd was in shock at all the different pokemon that were in the park. Those with food were feeling a little afraid when they noticed that one of the pokeballs had a Snorlax in it. Everyone else cheered when they seen Totodile do its little dance.

As soon as things calmed down, Brock decided to do the explaining.

Team Rocket (As usual) was just a couple feet away, thinking about their next scheme. Well, one of them was.

"Now is the perfect time to capture all of those twerps' pokemon." Jessie said with such confidence.

"NO WAY!" was James's and Meowth's response.

"And give me one good reason why not?" Jessie asked, getting ready to blow her top.

"We'll give you several!" James said.

"One, too many witnesses." Meowth started.

"Two, there are cops near by." James continued

"And the most important reason . . ." Meowth said.

"We're afraid of that one twerp's Charizard!" James finished.

Jessie was about to yell back, but decided to think up of a backup plan.

_Same Time Scenario #2_

Gary was at Foster's lab, doing a little learning about fossil pokemon. Foster just left to answer a phone call, a few minutes ago.

When he returned, he had a pretty serious look on his face. One look and Gary was afraid to ask.

"Gary, a situation has occurred a few hours ago." Foster said, with a grim expression.

Gary had a feeling it had something to do with one of his friends. "Who was it?"

"It was Ash," Foster said, "He was hit by a car, trying to save somebody. He's in a critical condition right now, but doctors believe that he still has a chance."

Gary wasn't sure how to react. Sure, Ash got hurt before, but never like this. "I'm leaving."

Foster nodded before saying, "Would you like some company?"

Richie was at the Oldale Town Pokemon Center, resting after checking out the ruins near by. His pikachu, Sparky, was enjoying a little meal, until the Nurse Joy there informed Richie that he had a phone call.

As soon as he picked up the receiver, Prof. Birch's face appeared on the screen, with a pretty sad look on his face. "What's wrong, Professor?" Richie asked, with deep concern.

"Richie, it's about Ash," Birch said, causing Richie to worry, "He's at the Cerulean General, in critical condition. Professor Oak and Ash's mother are already there."

Richie was in shock over his friend. "I'll catch the next blimp to Cerulean City, right away."

Harrison was on Mikan Island, relaxing from his gym battle against Sissy. Nurse Joy was checking his pokemon before he left for Naval Island.

Nurse Joy informed him that there is a phone call for him. Harrison picked up the phone to see Professor Ivy's face appear.

"Hello, Professor." Harrison greeted, wondering what was going on.

"Harrison, Ash is in the hospital." Ivy said, with some deep concern in her voice, "He was hit by a car and in critical condition right now."

Harrison stopped listening after the hospital part, but regain his senses to ask, "What city is he in?"

_End Scenario_

I'll end it here, but I'll throw in a few more friends in the next chapter or two. If I didn't bring in anybody that was your favorite, sorry, but the list is too long. Read and Review.


	6. Is a friend indeed

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

It is the morning after and the gang was just waking up, from the tents that they slept in, to find a big surprise waiting for them: their pokemon were being fed, even Snorlax and Munchlax were given enough (everybody wishing hopefully, including the other pokemon), there are tables and other tents being set up to serve fresh, hot food for them.

"What's going on here?" Misty asked

Nurse Joy came out to answer their questions, Misty and Max getting ready for Brock to make his move. "Everybody in town has heard about what happened to your friend and decided to help you all out while you're waiting."

As usual, Brock tried to make a pass at Joy, but was dragged away by the ear by Misty.

A loud "Hey" got their attention as they saw Gary, Richie, and some of their friends and family.

May and Max went over to give their parents a hug.

Misty was greeted into a sympathetic hug from her sisters.

Brock was greeted by his family. His brother, Jiroo, brought the pokeballs containing Geodude, Onix, Crobat, and Ludicolo with him.

Professor Oak gave Gary a handshake and a slap on the back.

And the greetings went on for a while.

_In Ash's room_

The doctor on duty was checking on Ash's vital signs which were still holding.

Just as he was about to exit the room, the equipment started going crazy.

_Back in the park_

Everyone was chatting when Gary asked, "Can we go see Ash now?"

"We'll have to ask the doctor first, but sure." Delia responded.

Just as they walked in, they saw the hospital staff running towards the direction of Ash's room. Professor Oak stopped one of the nurses and asked "What's wrong? Does this have anything to do with the boy from yesterday?"

"Yes it is, he just dropped to critical condition and right now everybody is trying to bring him back to stable condition!" The nurse responded before continuing her run to Ash's room.

Everybody was so shocked that they didn't Pikachu running after the nurse.

Read and Review. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have 5 other stories (seriously) that I'm currently working. Don't worry Ash doesn't die in this story, he just wakes up with a bad headache and gets help from some legendary pokemon, which ones, you can choose.


	7. Pokemon Help

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story. If I did, then Ash would have had some of his pokemon back by now, especially his Charizard.

Brock and the others were getting ready to sit down in the lobby until Max asked "What happen to Pikachu?"

Everybody else looked around until . . .

The doctors were too busy with Ash that they didn't notice Pikachu entered the room.

"Darn it! Hand me the pads from the crash cart (whatever you call it)" The doctor next to Ash ordered.

Not waiting any longer, Pikachu started charging one of it's electric attacks, yelling out "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaa" causing everyone else to clear out of the room

The gang were getting ready to split when a loud "Chuuuuuuuuuu" and a bright flash of light came from Ash's room, with the doctors in hall running for cover.

Everybody was running towards the room after the doctors went back in. By the time they got there, they noticed that Pikachu is on the tip of Ash's bed, and the doctors had a surprised look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Professor Oak asked.

The nurse closest to them said, "That pikachu's electric attack has brought your friend's vital signs back to a stable enough condition, but still not out of the woods." She finished, trying not to get their hopes up too high.

The group felt somewhat relieved before Professor Oak asked, "Would you please excuse me while I talk with the doctors?"

Nobody wanted to leave, but Brock decided to take charge. "Sure thing Professor. Come on everybody." He answered before picking up Pikachu.

After he was alone, Professor Oak started to have his little talk.

_Thirty minutes later_

Professor Oak walked into the lobby, with a small smile on his face. Everybody got up, with a questioning look on their faces.

"What's up, Gramps" Gary asked.

"The doctors agreed to let Pikachu stay with Ash, as long as Pikachu agrees to be careful." The Professor said.

Pikachu had a huge smile on its face, before it made a beeline towards Ash's room.

Nobody there could resist giving a slight chuckle to their little friend's action, nor do they blame it, so they followed it.

Read & Review. Next up, Ho-oh, Mew, and a few other legendary pokemon will be making their appearance. Sorry this chapter is short, but my allergies are messing up my mind.


	8. Oak's command

A TRUE FRIEND

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story.

Pikachu was already lying in a ball above Ash's head. Even though its trainer was still in bad shape, it could never forget all the kindness Ash has given it, or all the times Ash would actually risk his life just to protect it and others, Pokemon and human alike. It could never forget also about their first meeting, where even though it didn't trust Ash at first, but even from all of those electric shocks, he was still willing to face a flock of angry spearow no matter what the cost. From then on, the two have been the best of friends to the very end.

Everybody else was feeling the same thing, but in different ways, considering how one person's endless pursuit to pursue a dream, and big heart, could encourage people to do the same with their own dreams.

Professor Oak gave a slight cough to get everybody's attention, "The doctor is going to allow visitors, but only one at a time." He said, "And for all of your sakes, talk to Ash. Even though he is in a coma, talking to him might help make both you and him feel better."

Everybody else thought this through, but Delia was the first to speak, "Why don't you children go ahead and decide who goes first while I go help tend to your Pokemon." She said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You know us mothers; we tend to take too long when it comes to worrying about their young ones. Now Professor, would you please join me."

Professor Oak just nodded and followed her out of the hospital.

Sorry this is so short, but I need ideas on who the first bunch should be. I'm also sorry that it took so long to update, but like the Nationwide Insurance commercial says, life happens, and it threw in a few sucker punches, one being losing my internet connection and unemployment being another.


	9. A Rival's confession

A TRUE FRIEND

**TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story, or otherwise everybody will actually age through out the leagues.

"Gary, since you've known Ash the longest, why don't you go first." Brock said, acting like the big brother of group as usual.

Gary wasn't sure about this, but nodded anyway. When they left, Gary wasn't sure what to say since some of memories with Ash weren't all that pleasant considering how they started out from friends to rivals, then ended up becoming friends again after their battle at the Silver Conference in the Johto League.

"Hey, Ash, I bet you never expected me to be here, now did you." He said then he went silent again, feeling some of the guilt he had felt in the past returning. He reached out into his pocket and pulled out the pokeball piece that Ash gave him before he went on his research journey. He looked up to see Pikachu who has just fallen asleep.

Back outside, everybody was making the most out of the situation, when they noticed that the orange crew from the Orange Islands League showed up, along with their relatives. Misty went up to introduce them to their friends since it was her, Ash, and Tracy that were able to meet them.

When Harrison arrived from the airport, he greeted his friends. When he said that Professor Ivy sends her regards, Brock was about to lose it until he decided to flirt with Cissy, only to have Misty drag him back by his ear.

The pokemon, on the other hand, were keeping themselves entertained. Totodile and Phanpy were doing their own little dance, with Glalie was doing its best just shaking his head here and there. Snorlax was still sleeping as usual with Munchlax getting a pokeblock from Max to keep it from stealing anybody's food. Charizard and Grovyle were doing a little mock battle by testing the other's strength without using their attacks, while gripping the other's claws. Bulbasaur and Squirtle were catching up on old times, while the rest were doing their own thing.

Gary was having more trouble than he thought he would. "How do you do it, Ash?" He started saying, "I mean I remember how I use to think that just because I am the grandson of the great Professor Oak, and learning everything about pokemon from him was enough to be the best, and I thought you never had a chance to beat me with your immaturity. But I was wrong on both accounts, and it was you who changed me the most."

He started thinking about when they used to be friends, how they would always hang out and have fun until about a year before they started their journeys.

"To tell the truth, I think I learned more from you what my gramps has been trying to teach me than I did on my own. I always thought that simply knowing about pokemon was enough to get me by, even just capturing them was something I would do to just irritate you to no end." He said, with a glom look, before looking at the sleeping pikachu, "You on the other hand, kept on following your heart. Even though you only seem to catch pokemon that can fill up the space on your belt. I've always used to think that you were weak for treating pokemon like equals." He then grabbed the pokeball containing his blastoise, "I even laughed at the fact that your starter pokemon was a pikachu that didn't want anything to do with you, and now you two are inseparable." He than placed the pokeball back onto his belt.

He than pulled out his half of the pokeball he kept from that one little fishing incident. "As much as I hate to admit it, but you were right, we did end in a draw when we fished up that old pokeball." He then placed it back into his pocket, "You might be an idiot when it comes to anything that doesn't involve pokemon, but you'll always listen to your heart when it comes to doing the right thing." Gary then stood up and placed a hand onto one of Ash's shoulders, "Don't change, my friend." He said before stepping out of the door.

I know, I know, still not long enough, but what do you expect? Gary is one of those characters that just pops in every now and then. Read and Review. Max is the next one to speak to Ash.


	10. Something about Ash

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story, or otherwise everybody will actually age through out the leagues.

Everybody looked up as Gary step out of Ash's room. He had a sad looking smile on his face, but when he looked up; everybody could see in his eyes that he got a whole new respect for his friend. "Next." Was all they heard before he left the hospital.

"Would it be okay if I went next, Sis?" Max asked his sister, "You know how I feel about hospitals."

May just smiled at her brother, before turning to Brock who just gave a small nod, "Go ahead, Max. Right now, I want to be the last one of us to talk to Ash, so I really don't care who goes next." He said, in his big brotherly voice.

Max rushed towards the room while Misty asked May, "I'm guessing Max doesn't enjoy hospital?"

May just shook her head a little, "Let's just say that he became a regular customer with our town's doctor due to some pokemon not liking to be manhandled by anybody."

Misty knew that the only people that could relate are Ash and Brock on that subject.

* * *

When Max entered, he couldn't help but feel a little envious towards his friend considering how close Ash and Pikachu have always been. "Man, Ash, no matter how many times I see it I'm still impressed on how close you are with your pokemon." He said, before taking a seat next to the bed.

"Remember how we first met, that I acted like I was the gym leader, only to get busted by May and my parents?" He said, with a small laugh, "Man, I can't believe how lucky I was that you didn't just send out Pikachu to call my bluff or I really would have been busted big time."

Max then had a questioning look on his face, "How do you do it Ash? How do you do all the things you do?" Max was asking the question that was on a lot of people's minds, "I remember the stories you and Brock told us about from when you were just starting out, how you were able to meet people and pokemon of legendary status in ways that not even I can dream up. Sure, I saw a few my self, but you're the one who's actually get to be close to them."

Now, Max decided to keep talking, wanting to do his part on seeing if his words could bring his friend out of his coma.

* * *

Misty was feeling a little mortified when she heard Max ask that one question to Ash after she got something from the nearby vending machine. When she reclaimed her seat she decided to ask Brock the same thing since he has been with Ash longer than has, "Brock, do you ever wonder if there is anything special about Ash?" She asked right out of the blue, "I mean, ever since we traveled with Ash, we've seen legendary and super-rare pokemon closer than most people ever could. We've meant people that we only hear about in books and in the news . . ."

"I know what you mean Misty," May said, "I've been feeling the same way every since I first met him in Littleroot Town. I've learned so much while being with him, that I don't think I would have made it very far without help from both you and Ash, Thank You." She told the young man who just gave a big smile.

"Anytime, May," Brock said, before turning towards the older girl, "And to tell you the truth Misty, I've stop wondering while we were going through the Johto region., mainly because it kept me up nights trying to figure it out." When Misty looked at him like she understood what he was saying, "But after I while, I just got used to it because when I asked Ash about it, he just told me that it was one of those things that he hoped his mother would explain to him before it is **too late**."

Misty and May were absorbing what was told to them until they heard a door opening. They looked up to notice Max putting on a brave smile while decided to head out the door. Brock looked at his watch and suggested that they get some lunch, to which they agreed to when their stomachs gave a slight growl.

Here is the updated chapter, sorry it took awhile. I know this is short, but it won't be until around Misty's or Brock's turn that the chapters will be a little longer considering how long they've known him. Read and Review.


	11. A trainer's gratitude

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story, or otherwise everybody will actually age through out the leagues.

Outside of the hospital, the small group was just finishing up their lunch when May stood up and said "I'll go ahead and take my turn now." Before walking back towards the hospital.

Just as the young girl left, Misty had to ask, "Did Ash ever pay back for destroying May's bike." She asked Brock, remembering how the two's meeting was a little similar to hers.

Brock just sigh, knowing that Misty probably tuned out everything after the 'We got together after Pikachu totaled my bike.' Part. "No because May's parents told him that he didn't pay her back one cent." He said, and he explained some more when Misty gave him one of hers 'you've got to be kidding me looks,' "Basically, I guess from what they told me before I caught up with them, was that they wanted their daughter to walk on her journey, you know, take her time to see things that she would have missed if she took a bike allover the Hoenn region. And considering where she is now, she extended her gratitude towards us."

Misty looked down for a bit, thinking how she could have acted towards Ash in the beginning, where she kept reminding him about paying her back for destroying her bike, instead of thanking him once for helping her out whenever he could, despite how she would always pick on him or chew him out over trivial matters.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" They looked up to see their old friend Duplica standing by them with her two pokemon, Ditto and Mini-Dit.

Hey, Duplica!" Misty and Brock yelled out before standing up to greet their old friend.

*** * ***

May walked into Ash's room just as she saw a nurse doing her rounds. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just . . ." May said, while trying to step back out the door.

"It's okay, I just came in to check on your friend's condition and from what I can tell, and he is starting to improve some." The nurse said, with a smile. She then placed the clipboard back in its usual place, and started to walk out, but not before saying "Just continue to be there for him."

When the door closed, May took the seat next to the bed, and took a hold of Ash's hand, "Hi Ash, how are you doing?" May asked, while trying hard not to cry, "It's me, May, and I thought I have a turn at talking to you."

She looked up at Pikachu, who was currently looking at Ash, as if expecting its friend to wake up anytime now. "Don't worry, Pikachu, he'll wake up. It's not like he hasn't heart himself." She said, seeing that it cheered the little guy up a little bit.

She then turned towards Ash, "You know if it wasn't for you, I never would have been where I'm at now. I know that I would have found out about Pokemon Contests eventually on my own, but I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for you there to help me pick up the pieces after each loss, I probably would have just given up and returned home. I'm also sure that because of you, that I would never have seen as many legendary pokemon in all my life."

May just continued on, reminiscing about there travels up until a day or two ago.

*** * ***

Misty and Brock were catching up with Duplica and Todd (or Snap to some people), who just showed up after hearing about Ash down in Viridian city. It wasn't until what he said next caught the attention of both Oaks that were walking by them, "Of course I'd be here. If it wasn't for Ash, I probably wouldn't have gotten that close-up of that Articuno over in the Johto region."

Unfortunately, this caused the researcher part in both Oaks to kick in, and the next thing anybody knew, they were being bombarded by a bunch of question, which started to grow along into the crowd.

I'll end it here, and sorry if it is a little short, it's just that it has been awhile since I saw Pokemon, and my memory is getting a little fuzzy. I'll try to make Misty and Brock's chapter a little longer. Read and Review.


	12. Truly One of a Kind

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story, or otherwise Ash would have gotten fourth place in the Hoenn league just to keep the pattern going.

Misty was walking towards Ash's room wanting to see how her friend was holding up. When she reached it, and opened the door, a vein popped onto her head as she saw something that almost made her lose her temper. There was May, at first it looked like she was getting ready to leave, but what got Misty mad was that the younger girl has leaned over to give Ash a light kiss on the cheek before leaving.

When she noticed Misty standing there, looking like she was about to explode, "Is something wrong, Misty?" May asked, unaware on the reason why the older girl was blowing a little bit of steam out of her ears.

Misty regains enough of her composure to answer, "Nothing's wrong." She said a little too quickly, "So what was with the kiss?"

May just gave a slight blush at this, but her face still showed a sad look, Oh nothing. I guess I just wanted to thank him the best I can considering how much we've been through together." She explained, "And I guess I just got a good look at mortality since just a couple of days ago, somebody close to us just showed that no matter how many injuries he can walk away from, he is far from invincible."

That was enough to snap Misty out of her stupor, and started to feel guilty again, "I know what you mean, May." She said, "Are you done talking to him?"

"Yeah, he's all yours for now." May answered before leaving.

When she was sure that they were alone now, Misty closed the door behind her, and took a seat. She looked at Pikachu, who was currently just sitting there, looking at its friend. "You know, Ash, I can't help but feel a little jealous towards you and Pikachu. I can still remember the days when I would be carrying Togepi in my arms." She started saying, a small tear going down her cheek, "And now that it evolved into a Togetic, and decided to stay to protect the other Togepi, I started to think about the time when you were willing to leave Pikachu behind just so you think that he would be happier with its own kind, instead it decided that it would rather be with you. Instead, it was the other way around and I felt like the only thing that I can do was support it."

When she looked at Ash's eyes, expecting them to open them anytime now. "I guess I'm also feeling a little guilty because I've never actually treated you like a friend. While I've treated you as a person, I've also started to treat you the same way my sisters always treated me, with a few extras on my own. You, on the other hand, always tried to be nice with everyone. Most of the time, you just follow your heart, the rest of the time you tend to jump in first without even thinking. You've even treated me with some real kindness that all I attend to do is throw it in your face by reminding you about my bike. I don't think I can even recall one time that I ever thanked you for helping me out even when you didn't need to. Even some of the things that you caused due to me shooting my mouth off, to where I insult your pride enough, I never apologize to you like I do to the others I've accidentally mouth off to." She explained, while some small tears started to come down her face.

She started to remember some of the pokemon they got to meet, especially ones of the legendary proportion, "I still don't understand how it is possible for somebody to be either lucky, or full of dumb luck, to be able to meet pokemon like Lugia and Articuno that is beyond anybody. While as much as I hate to admit it out loud, but if you hadn't trashed my bike, I would have missed out on so many things, I wouldn't even have some of the pokemon I have now all because you were trying to save your pokemon."

Deciding she can't stand to be in the same room as the boy any longer without losing what's left of her self-control, So she stood up and said, "Ash, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I want to thank you for everything, especially the things you are not aware, and I also want to apologize for all the times I chewed you out, even for things that you had no control over." She bent over and kissed him on the other cheek. A small blush started to appear when she started to leave.

When the door closed behind her, about a minute or two later, a pair of brown eyes started to open, "Is she gone yet?" The owner of the eyes asked, causing Pikachu's ears and tail to fly up in response.

Here is the latest chapter to the story. I know I kept saying that make Misty's and Brock's time a little longer, its just that I got more stories that need updating, and I'm anxious to lighten the load. I'll give this story two more chapters before I call it finish. Check out the poll that I've just put up. Read and Review.


	13. Painful Reunion

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story.

To say Pikachu was happy would be like saying Brock went gaga for every beautiful woman that he meets: Pretty obvious.

"Hey Pikachu, Did I miss anything?" Ash asked, even though his mouth could barely move with the bandages around his head, confirming to Pikachu that this was the real deal.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out as it jumped onto Ash's chest, trying not to hit anything sticking out of him that might be important.

"Hey Pikachu take it easy. I'm not all better yet." Ash said with a small laugh, while trying to his good arm, will close to good arm, before looking up just as the door opens, "Hey Brock, what's up?"

Brock looked like he was about to explode with excitement until Ash placed a finger on his lips, the smile never leaving his lips. "About time you woke up. I was starting to wonder if you would actually wake up earlier than the doctors expected or wake up a lot latter like some normal people would." He said.

"Since when have anything been normal around us?" Ash half-asked, causing everyone in the room to give a small laugh, "Anyway, I started coming to probably near the end of Misty's confession, and I didn't wake up incase she decided to apologize, because any earlier then she would try her hardest to deny it."

Brock had a frown for only a brief second before smiling again, "As much as I want to remind you about acting your age, but I'll let it slide just this once." He said.

"Oh right this coming from someone who never grew out of his little 'Please be my girlfriend' phase?" Ash countered, causing the older boy to give a few uncomfortable coughs, "Anyway, how long have I been out?"

Brock was definitely glad for the change in subjects, "For about a week. A lot of people we've met along the way showed up to pay their respects, even Gary." He explained, "You've got beat up pretty bad, the doctors don't think you'll be able to walk right ever again, amongst other things."

*** * ***

Professor Oak and Delia were walking towards Ash's room, needing to tell Brock about the Professor's need to leave for a bit. "Are you sure you have to leave right away Professor? I know it would mean a lot to Ash if you are still here when he wakes up." Delia said.

"I have to go Delia. Tracey said he has an important video message from the Pokemon Research Institute that I can't afford to miss it or otherwise they would really take it personally, and trust me, that's bad." Oak explained, while opening the door, to receive a small surprise.

There in the room is Brock having a little conversation with Ash who is a little bit awake, and barely able to talk like his old self, talking back to him. Delia, overcome with joy, rushed up and gave Ash a big motherly hug, yelling out "Oh Ash, my baby boy, you're finally awake. You don't know how much I've missed having you . . ." going on and on, forgetting about one little detail.

"Ow! Mom ow . . . I'm still not completely healed ow . . . yet!" Ash yelled out, snapping his mother from her fusing.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly stood up straight while dropping Ash back onto his bed, "I'm sorry honey." She said, worried that she might have made her sons a little worse than they already are.

"Its okay, Mom, I know you were just glad to see me, that's all." Ash said through the pain, "Although right now I feel like a mummy."

"Well as much as I want to scold you, I'm just glad that you're okay, and I couldn't be anymore proud of you for what you did for that young boy and his little pokemon." Delia said, with a proud smile on her face.

Professor Oak decided to step in, before he misses his bus, "Anyway, it's nice to see you awake, Ash. As much as I want to stay and chat, right now I better get going and catch my bus back to Pallet Town." He said.

"Say hi to Tracy for me." Ash said as the Professor left.

"Well do." Oak said as he left.

Here is the latest chapter; sorry for it being so short, right now I'm saving everything I can for the final chapter. Read and Review, and next chapter, the Legendary Pokemon make their appearance known. Feel free to check out the poll I got going for this story, and the winning results will determine how the final chapter goes.


	14. Legendary Appearance

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story.

Just as Professor Oak stepped out of the hospital, he looked to see that Max was heading towards his direction, so he decided to make the boy's day, "Hey Max, tell everybody that Ash has just woken up." He said, before heading towards his bus.

"Sure thing, Professor." Max said. Just as soon as the bus left for Pallet Town, the words finally register, "Hey everybody! Ash is awake!!" He started to yell out, before running towards the hospital.

A lot of their friends were cheering while Gary and a small few decided to go see him. Misty was stuck on her spot, since a thought came to her head. May and Duplica were the only ones who noticed, "Something wrong Misty?" Duplica asked.

Misty looked up at them, "He wouldn't by any chance stoop low enough to listen in on what I said to him, is he?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Ash is that mean." May said, "I know that he's always willing to help out, even when we get into an argument over something stupid."

"Actually it wouldn't surprise me if Ashy-boy would be crazy enough to try a stunt like that. He might have grown as a person and a trainer, but he can still act like a child from the stories that I've heard about him." Duplica countered, "Although I would like to know the reason why he would pull such a stunt."

A vein appeared on Misty's head, "That's what I intend to find out!" She yelled out as she stormed towards the hospital. May and Duplica looked at each other and knew that they had some damage control to do.

*** * ***

Brock was doing a little crowd control, with Gary, who just came in, lending a hand. "Okay everyone, we need to keep it down while the doctor gives Ash a going over." Brock said before intercepting Misty, "Sorry Misty, but you're going to have to wait as well if you want to see Ash." He then noticed that said girl looked like she was going to explode, "Let me guess, you want to know if Ash woke up when you were talking to him."

"And was he?" Misty asked, not caring about the stares she was receiving.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Gary said, getting their attention, "While Ash might have a one track mind when it comes to pokemon, he has probably the kindest hearts and his patience might be as thing as a piece of string. If he did what you think he did, then good chance he probably did but not why you thought he did."

"And would you care to tell me why he would do such a mean thing?" Misty asked.

Before he could answer, the doctor came out of Ash's room in a panic, "Doctor, what's the matter?" Delia asked.

The doctor was slowly catching his breath, "Ash has vanished into thin air." When people started to give him a strange look, he decided to try and explain it the best he can, "I was just writing some stuff up, when I looked up, and it looked like he flicked out of existence like a light bulb going out."

"Or a pokemon was using teleport." Brock said feeling a little worried that somebody might be trying to get some pay back at Ash for stopping them from doing something really bad.

"There is no need to worry." A voice rang out of nowhere, "The one you call Ash is outside at the moment. You may come out, but please don't interfere with what we're about to do for him."

Misty and Brock looked at each other wide eyed before heading out with the rest of the group. When they got out to the park, everyone was stunned because there in the middle of the park was Ash, and he is surrounded by legendary pokemon from the Kanto and Johto regions. On the ground, surrounding Ash in a circle were Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. In a circle up in the air were Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-oh and Lugia. A foot or two near Ash are Mew and Celebi, with a third figure right in the middle, right above the boy's head was the one pokemon that nobody expected to see or see again.

"Mewtwo!"

Here is the next chapter, sorry, couldn't resist a cliffhanger. The next one will be the final chapter, and probably the longest. Sorry about some of the chapters, I was starting to loose a little interest, but I didn't want to leave it hanging or put it up for adoption. Read and Review.


	15. Nice little surprises

**A TRUE FRIEND**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or any of its characters, except for the ones in this story.

Well, since there are still more loyal Ash and Misty fans out there, according to the poll anyway, that's what I will throw in, but to warn you, it'll only be a brief thing since I don't plan on throwing in any major romantic scenes since this is mainly a friendship fic.

A foot or two near Ash are Mew and Celebi, with a third figure right in the middle, right above the boy's head was the one pokemon that nobody expected to see or see again.

"Mewtwo!"

"What are you going to do with my baby boy?" Delia asked out of instinct.

"Mom!" Ash shouted back, out of instinct as well.

"There is no need to worry about your son." Mewtwo said, "We are merely here to payback a debt to Ash for all he has done for us, a debt that could never be repaid."

"What do you mean, Mewtwo?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I don't recall Ash **ever **asking for anything in return!" Misty said, looking like she wanted to pound somebody into submission.

"Don't go pointing fingers at me." Ash said, "It's not like I plan these things okay?"

"He's right." Mewtwo said, "I know the other pokemon can sense this as well, this human has a certain connection to this world. Something you humans call 'aura.' This is how he is able to have such a strong connection to so many pokemon, especially those of us who you call legendary."

Everyone absorbed what they heard, although those who knew Ash long enough weren't all that surprise by this. "So what are you planning to do with Ash?" Brock asked the first to recover from the shock since he's been traveling with Ash the longest. (I know that some might think Misty has been around the longest, but she is the second longest since she's appeared in Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto portions of the show, while Brock's list is still growing, with him being around through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Battle Frontier, and the Sinnoh chapters.)

"Like I said, we're here to pay off a debt that could never be repaid." Mewtwo said, "We're going to combine some of our aura together, and use the combined energy along with Ash's aura to heal him completely."

"Is that safe?" May asked, worried about her friend.

"Relax guys." Ash said in his usual 'never say die' attitude, "I trust them with my life as much as I trust you guys with mine, so give them a chance."

This was enough to convince most of the crowd, except for one really stubborn redhead, "Ash this isn't the time to be reckless." Misty said.

"How is this reckless?" Ash asked in anger, "Or are you just looking for a reason to chew me out again like you always do?"

Misty was getting mad because Ash was actually, for once, doing to her what she does to just about everybody: Attack her character. "Oh, like you're one to talk since you were too immature enough to pretend you were still asleep while I was spilling my heart out to you instead of just waking up and letting me know you were okay."

"I only woke up just about halfway through your speech, and besides, even if I did wake up early, you would have tried to avoid saying the things I've been waiting to hear since day one." Ash said.

Misty was about to deny it, but unfortunately, "Yeah no kidding." Her sisters just so happen to show up, Violet being the first one to speak.

"She is like always expecting people to say 'thank you,' 'you're right' and 'I'm sorry' out of respect." Daisy started saying.

"But when it comes to being her turn to saying it, she always tries her hardest to avoid it." Lily finished.

Having enough of being attacked from more than one side, Misty turned around and walked away, with steam literally coming out of her ears.

"Would you mind getting started now Mewtwo?" Ash said, "I really want to get out of these casts before this itching drives me crazy."

Mewtwo nodded, while the rest of the pokemon closed their eyes in concentration, "Now Ash, we'll need you to close your eyes and try to concentrate on releasing some of your aura so that this would be as painless as possible." It said, before closing its eyes.

Ash nodded and closed his eyes, trying to access his aura. A small glow started to appear on everybody in that group. A beam of aura went from the legendary birds into Mew, while those of the legendary beasts went into Celebi. When both got enough, they sent the aura, along with theirs into Mewtwo, who absorbed enough before channeling it towards Ash.

What people were seeing would be considered impossible, even the Professors that were there were recording the event, as well as taking notes. A lot of children, Max included, were looking at Ash with stars in their eyes because said boy was doing something with the legendary pokemon.

*** * ***

Out in the bushes, Team Rocket were busy making a plan to capture those legendary pokemon, or at least Jessie was, "Okay, now is our chance to gather some valuable points from the boss by catching those legendary pokemon!" She said.

"No thanks." Meowth said, "I would rather keep the lives I have left thank you very much."

"Besides Jess, considering badly we keep blasting off from one legendary pokemon that many altogether would send up blasting off into orbit." James said, causing both him and the feline pokemon to shiver in fear at the thought.

"Fine, you scaredy cats, I'll do this on my own." She said, before leaving with a large net in her hands. (Don't ask this is Team Rocket we're talking about here.)

She was sneaking her way towards where Mew was floating until *boom* she was sent flying by a combination of attacks from Ash's pokemon, containing flamethrowers, water guns, a bubble beam, a thunderbolt, an ice beam, solarbeam, razor leaf, bullet seed, hyper beam, and a confusion.

"Looks like Jessie is blasting off without us this time." Meowth said, while he and James ran off after her.

"Hopefully she'll crash into Batch and Cassidy." James said.

Out of nowhere, a voice rang out of nowhere and said "That's Butch you numskull!"

*** * ***

What felt like hours, which was only half of one, the aura died down, and they all opened their eyes, "Now how do you feel Ash?" Mewtwo asked.

Ash moved some of his limbs the best he can, even though two of them were still in a cast, "Better, although I'll know more when these casts are removed." He answered.

"We will leave that up to your doctors." Mewtwo said as it and the rest of the legendary pokemon made their exit.

When things have calmed down, the doctor walked up to Ash and had him agreed to do some tests on him before and after he removes the casts.

May and Duplica decided to go have a little girl talk with Misty while the rest decided what they should do next.

*** * ***

Misty was at a bluff that overlooked the ocean. It was one of her favorite places to go to whenever she wanted to be alone. She heard a pair of foot steps coming up from behind her. She turned to see May and Duplica standing there with concerned looks on their faces, "May we join you Misty?" May asked.

"Do what you want." Misty answered, while turning her eyes back towards the water, "So did Mewtwo and the others make Ash better?"

"Oh yeah, he was up and about mostly, except for the fact that he was still in his bandages. Right now the doctor is looking him over." May answered.

"And I just have to say, if that's what you girls had to put up with while you travel, then sign me up for the next one." Duplica said getting strange looks from the other two, "Not in that way. I mean that with all the pokemon and people you meet along the way, even the famous and legendary kind, there never seems to be a dull moment when it comes to being around him, is there?"

"No there isn't." May answered, "Ash probably has one of biggest hearts and luck just as good, even though some of times just seems like dumb luck."

"Dumb luck is right." Misty said, "He's always getting himself into . . ."

"Please don't finish that sentence." May intercepted, "I don't know what Ash was like in the beginning of his journey, but the only thing that I think that hasn't changed is his heart. You keep going on and on about the past, but I know you're hiding your true feelings for Ash."

Misty was about to deny it until Duplica decided to add her two cents, "She's right about that Misty." She started to say, "That might work on some guys, but it won't work on us girls. I'm pretty sure even Brock could tell when you are lying since he's been traveling with you for just as long."

Misty wanted to tell the truth, but her pride kept interfering, "Yeah like I would have feelings for that immature brat. He destroyed my bike, and not once did he pay me back for it." She said.

"Good thing he didn't, since from what Brock told me, you would have to give him a refund since your bike got fixed by the Nurse Joy in Viridian City." Duplica said.

"Besides, Ash destroyed my bike as well, or basically Pikachu did. Ash wasn't to blame for it at all because I was the idiot who left it there to be destroyed." May said, "And I've felt bad for using that as a way to get Ash to do what I want."

"So you were no better then me." Misty said, her pride being replaced with guilt.

"Well actually, I only did it about once or twice during the start of our trip. When I told my parents about what happened, they were glad that it happened since they wanted me to experience my pokemon journey in a slow, steady pace." May said, a slight blush appearing, "And now I feel like Mewtwo and the other legendary pokemon, knowing that I owe Ash a debt that could never be repaid." She started to get back on her feet, "I'll go head back and see how everyone is doing."

Duplica stood up and dusted herself before saying, "I'll join you." Both left Misty alone to her own devices.

*** * ***

_In Pallet Town, a few hours later_

After Professor Oak has returned from Cerulean, he was greeted by a couple of surprises. The first was the Institute's message about the legendary pokemon flocking towards where he was at only a few hours ago. He was about to get work until Professor Ivy sent the other surprise, showing both him and Tracy what had occurred sometime after he left. He would have wondered if he was over stressed until he saw a familiar green pokemon from his boyhood so long ago.

"Professor, usually I would be frozen with shock over something of this magnitude, but since this is Ash that we're seeing here . . ." Tracey started to say.

Professor Oak knew exactly what he was going to say next, "Yes, that boy truly is full of surprises." He finished, with a small smile.

*** * ***

_Two days later, back in Cerulean City_

Ash and the gang were getting ready to head out towards there next destinations: Ash to the next Frontier brain and May to her next Coordinator contest. They decided to stay a couple of days so that Ash can get use to his body again.

May was there to see them off, deciding to change her ways since she owes her friends, especially Ash and Brock. She spent the last two days thinking about what her feelings really were towards her friend, especially more so when she walked back from the cliff, while their friends decided to head home or wherever, she caught Melody laying a big, wet kiss on Ash's lips before leaving herself. She even had the nerve to give her a mischievous wink in Misty's direction before leaving.

"Well Misty, Guess we'll see around." Ash said.

"Yeah, same here." Misty said, trying to hide a blush, "Can I talk to you alone for a bit Ash?"

May caught this and gave Brock and Max a look before saying, "Sure thing Misty." May said, while nodding her head sideways.

Brock caught on to this, and nodded before saying "Later Misty." Brock said.

Max caught on a well, "Yeah, goodbye Misty." He said, just before he got an evil look in his eye, "And you two . . . Hey Brock! What are ow! You doing?" He yelled out, while Brock was busy walking away while pulling the young boy away by the ear.

May was laughing at the sight, mainly because her little brother finally got what he deserved, "Well, bye Misty." May said, waving at the older girl, "Catch up whenever you can Ash." She walked off with Pikachu walking beside her.

When the three were a good distance away, "What's up Misty?" Ash asked, surprised that Misty is acting like a different person in front of him.

Misty wanted to say something first to make things less awkward, but this time, she decided to pull an Ash, and pulled him into a hard kiss. She thought she blew it until she felt a pair of arms going around her waist, while her arms went around his neck.

When they finally parted for air, "Anything else I need to know?" Ash asked, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Just a little something for you to look forward to when you decide to take a break from one of your journeys." Misty answered back, a true smile on her face.

"Oh you can bet your life on that." Ash said, while the two separated, "Now I better go before Brock decides to get into his 'why he doesn't have a girlfriend' mode."

Misty laugh at this and waved while the boy ran off to join their friends. "I can't wait to see what the future brings for us." She said in a slight whisper.

Well, here is the final chapter. If you want me to throw in an epilogue, I'll do it depending on how many requests I get for it. Right now I'm planning on creating two more new Pokemon fics, might be out sometime this month, or this year. Read and Review.


End file.
